degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Jerzas/Wiki Anatomy Season 1 Episode 6
If Tomorrow Never Comes Last time on Wiki Anatomy Kaylin pondered over whether she should tell Kieran about her pole dancing. Tori found Cam and Damian in a compromising position, Red and Yazzy called time on their relationship and Sarah was revealed as the new Chief. Stairyway - 6pm 'Sarah: '''Since Nick's accident 3 months ago, I have been filling in for him but with no sign of him waking up from his coma, the board have asked me to take on the role full time. So as of today, I am permantly the Chief of Staff. ''Staff gasps 'Matt: '''So you're going to be the Chief, even after Nick wakes up? '''Sarah: '''That's right. '''Kieran: '''Is there any update on Nick '''Sarah: '''Excuse me, this meeting is about me, not that ratchet mess I call a husband. '''Kieran: '''Sorry '''Sarah: '''Ok, well that's it. Goodbye ''Sarah exits 'Kieran: '''She never talks about Nick '''Dani: '''Well I heard he was having an affair '''Annie: '''No way! Really? '''Dani: '''Apparently so. '''Annie: '''Who was it with? ''Catie awkwardly walks away 'Dani: '''I don't know, someone at the hospital. ''Matt's Office - 9am - 12th November 2014 'Matt: '''Ok Sarah, we've come a long way from 3 months ago. We've worked on a whole manner of things and I think it's time for us to call it a day with the therapy. '''Sarah: '''You're not going to say anything about me cutting Nick's brakes are you? '''Matt: '''What's been said in here over the last 12 weeks is between you and me. '''Sarah: '''Good, because I'd have to cut your brakes if you told anyone. '''Matt: '''I... '''Sarah: '''Kidding. So I guess we're finished here. '''Matt: '''Pretty much, I would like however for you to find a hobby. '''Sarah: '''A hobby? '''Matt: '''Yeh, something that you enjoy doing. is there anything you like doing. '''Sarah: '''Well I used to like doing my husband but yeh that's out of the question. '''Matt: '''Well, keep looking, I'm sure you'll find something. ''Nurses Station - 12pm 'Kaylin: '''Hey Dr.Webber or should I call you the Chief '''Sarah: '''The Chief, this is my hospital now. '''Kaylin: '''What's with that look on your face '''Damian: '''She always looks like that '''Sarah: '''Fuck off Avery ''Damian leaves 'Sarah: '''I'm so fucking sick of Nick '''Kaylin: '''Isn't he in a coma '''Sarah: '''It's just that. He's in a coma so I can't push the divorce through, not to mention the amount of bills piling up that I can't pay. '''Kaylin: '''Money troubles eh? I can help with that. '''Sarah: '''What do you know? '''Kaylin: '''Between you and me, I moonlight as a pole dancer '''Sarah: '''I'm sorry, you what? '''Kaylin: '''I'm a pole dancer, it pays so well and I never have to worry about bills '''Sarah: '''Seriously? '''Kaylin: '''Best job I've had to be honest '''Sarah: '''huh ''ER - 2pm 'Kieran: '''What have we got? '''Cam: '''22 year old male, severe injuries to the head and stomach, he's not in a stable condition. '''Kieran: '''What happened to him? '''Cam: '''He was beaten up by a fish. '''Kieran: '''A fish? '''Cam: '''That's what I was told. '''Kieran: '''Never mind, let's get him upstairs and someone page Grey. ''Cafeteria - 3pm 'Annie: '''Hmm, I don't know why people bother eating at lunchtime, it's so busy. '''Dani: '''I know right, so much better to come at this time ''Sarah enters 'Dani: '''Sarah, I mean Chief, how you been girl? '''Sarah: '''Fine, yeh, um I need to talk to girls about something? '''Dani and Annie: '''What is it? Oh my god! TWINNING '''Sarah: '''Would you both just shut the fuck up and listen to me. What do you know about pole dancing? '''Annie: '''It's fun. '''Dani: '''Wait WHAT! Annie you pole dance? '''Annie: '''I learnt for my ex-boyfriend. It was great. '''Dani: '''I never knew that. Wait Sarah, why do you want to know about pole dancing? '''Sarah: '''No reason, I was just curious. '''Annie: '''Well it's great fun, after I split with the boyfriend, I kept it up as way to blow off steam. '''Dani: '''Twin flame, you're just amazing. '''Annie: '''I know right, hahaha ''MRI - 4pm 'Kieran: '''O'Malley, how's his injuries looking? '''Cam: '''I'm just waiting for it to show up? ''Tori enters 'Kieran: '''Kepner, how can I help you? '''Tori: '''Dr. Grey sent me, she sent me in her stead. What's this about a fish beater. '''Kieran: '''The patient, he was beaten up by a fish apparently. '''Tori: '''I wonder what he did to piss a fish off. '''Cam: '''The results are up '''Kieran: '''He's got a lacerated spleen, we'll have to operate. Kepner, go and inform Grey we're taking fish boy to surgery. '''Tori: '''Ok ''Nurses Station - 4:30pm 'Sarah: '''Ok, I've thought about it and I want to learn how to pole dance. '''Kaylin: '''Really? '''Sarah: '''yeh, show me how it works '''Kaylin: '''Well, I've got work there tomorrow night so come with me then. '''Sarah: '''Great. ''Matt's Office - 5pm 'Matt: '''Sarah, what are you doing here? I'm just about to leave. '''Sarah: '''I'm not staying, it's just to say I've found a hobby. '''Matt: '''brilliant. What is it? '''Sarah: '''That's for another therapy session I think ''ICU - 10pm '''Kieran: '''So we operated on his spleen but he was stable throughout. '''Catie: '''Ok, well I'll have a nurse monitor his brain activity through the night. What happened to him though. '''Kieran: '''All O'Malley told me was that he was beaten up by a fish. '''Catie: '''It's a mystery to us all then '''Kieran: '''It certainly is. Category:Blog posts